An Unlikely Match
by shadowwolf64
Summary: Akari has a blue feather for someone. The only problem is she has no idea how to ask him. Meanwhile Chase wants to talk to her. What about though? Oneshot ChasexAkari


Wizardgaleluver: Hey guys! I decided to do a little one-shot for Chase. I'll still be writing Unknown Love as soon as I think up the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long but my brain is slow with story ideas for that one right now. So anyway on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon!

**An Unlikely Match**

Akari sat by the window staring out at the moonlit covered land outside. The object resting on the nightstand next to her shone in the moonlight and she thought about what the object meant. Proposal. She never thought that she would fall in love with a guy like him. He was sarcastic and rude but she loved that about him. He acted like he didn't care about much but he did, he just had a different way of showing it. She hid the feather in the drawer and closed the window curtains. She would ask him soon but not just yet. In the morning she sat under one of her orange trees and watched her animals graze. It was the end of fall so there weren't any of the orange colored fruit for her to pick now. She preferred strawberries over oranges but she hadn't grown the trees for her. She smiled when she remembered how he had reacted when she had given him an orange cake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing?" Akari asked as she watched Chase examine the cake.

"Checking for poison," he replied glancing over at her.

"Why would I poison the cake?"

"Why would you give me a cake?" I don't know you that well."

"What's your point?" she asked tilting her head. Chase starred at her for a minute before he shook his head.

"You as weird as Luke."

"What's wrong with that? Luke is adorable!"

"If you say so," Chase said rolling his eyes. "I'll bet your cooking is as bad as his too."

"Hey! I know how to cook," Akari huffed.

"I find that hard to believe." Akari sighed and shook her head before she headed for the door.

"You know you don't have to eat it. Anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before she ran out the door.

._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akari stood up and dusted off her clothes before she looked towards Harmonica town. Time to go visit her sarcastic chef at the Brass Bar. She made her way into town waving to Toby as he made his way to Flute Fields to visit Renee. When she finally made it to the bar she peered inside and saw him at the bar cutting bell peppers. She wrinkled her nose for a moment before she shook her head and she snuck inside planning to surprise her unaware boyfriend. He seemed to be thinking about something because he didn't even catch her like he normally did when she tried to surprise him. She threw her arms around his neck and he yelped in surprise before he looked over his shoulder to glare at her. Akari hid her face against his shoulder, trying to suppress her laughter but failing.

"And what would you have done if I had cut myself?" Chase demanded.

"Kiss it better," Akari replied grinning up at him.

"Bet you think you're funny."

"Yes I do. What you mean you don't?" she asked.

"Not one bit." Akari stared at him in disbelief and he chuckled. "I'm kidding," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Uh huh sure," she replied as she sat next to him. "So what are you making?"

"Pizza."

"Why?"

"Cuz I felt like it," Chase said as he walked into the kitchen. Akari leaned forward on the bar and rested her head on her arms while she watched him.

"Aw you love me," she said grinning and Chase looked over at her and rolled his eye.

"And what gave you that idea?" he asked as he turned to face her, arms folded across his chest.

"Hmmm I dunno. How about that meeting in front of the lighthouse last season," she replied with a grin. Chase's cheeks flushed and he stared at her while she tried to stifle her giggles. "You know you're cute when you're nervous," she teased.

"Yeah well you had me thinking the worst when you didn't answer me," he replied as he propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his hand.

"I had to think of a way to phrase my answer!" she protested.

"And you settled for I like you too?" Akari stuck her tongue out at him and hid her flushed cheeks in her arms.

"Well you got the wrong idea and you were gonna leave so I had to say something." Chase shook his head but smiled.

"And that's your excuse?"

"Would you like another?"

"Nah that works for me, but will you meet me at the Church Grounds later today?" Akari looked up at him and nodded before she grinned.

"Okays now I have to go to Marimba Farm and get some seeds for Winter so I'll see you later," she said before she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Akari sat on the fence by the beach later that day and watched as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky before she finally made up her mind. She hopped off the fence and made her way back home opening the drawer and pulling out the blue feather she had hidden there. She examined the feather for a minute before she tucked it safely in her rucksack and went back outside to call her animals back in. She still had an hour before she had to meet Chase but she headed over to the Church anyway. She sat on the wall that over looked the ocean, her legs dangling over the open ocean.

"Do you have to sit on the wall?" a voice asked behind her. Akari looked over her shoulder and saw Chase standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I do, actually," Akari replied.

"Can't you stand behind the wall like a normal person?" Akari thought for a second before she shook her head.

"Nope, cuz I'm not normal." Chase covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack or something with your little adventures." Akari grinned and hopped off the wall, walking over to him.

"You're not wearing your apron," she observed as she stopped in front of him and poked his chest.

"You have a problem with it?" he asked as he poked her stomach. She shook her head and she tilted her head.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Chase began to fidget and she looked at him confused.

"Well, I have something I need to ask you," he finally said as he looked at her again. He pulled something from his pocket and when he held it out for her to see, she stared at the blue feather in his hand, speechless.

"Akari will you marry me?" Akari looked up at him, unable to answer. Chase's heart sank when she didn't reply and when she shook her head he felt it shatter. Akari saw the hurt in his violet eyes but she took his hand and pulled the feather from her rucksack smiling.

"Silly I was going to ask you. I just wasn't sure when though," she said casting her eyes down at the ground. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Yes," he whispered in her ear and she smiled into his shirt. "How about an answer for mine?" he teased and Akari giggled.

"Yes Chase I will marry you," she said as she looked up at him.

"Just promise to keep your adventures to a minimum," he said smiling down at her.

"I can't make such a promise," she smirked and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Akari. I know I don't say that often, but I really do."

"I know Chase and I love you too." Chase leaned down closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Akari's heart pounded in her chest and when he pulled away she buried her face I his shirt. This was everything that she wanted and everything she had hoped for. She had fallen for the sarcastic chef of the town and she was glad she did.

Wizardgaleluver: Alright end of my little one-shot. Hope you guys liked it! When I first played Animal Parade I didn't like Chase much but now I love him! So anyway review or do whatever you people do. Might make another one shot with another guy from Animal Parade. Not sure who's next yet though. We'll see ;)


End file.
